


Arthur in Chains

by Nicci



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what they did to him, Arthur would never give them any information.  The enemies of Camelot would never succeed, even if it meant his death here, in this stinking cell.  He only wished that he could have seen Merlin one last time before the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur in Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to 'Merlin in Chains'


End file.
